1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding-type electrolytic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a conventional winding-type electrolytic capacitor, the one shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 is known (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-144574).
As shown in a cross sectional view of FIG. 11, an electrolytic capacitor 1201 has a capacitor element 1206, a bottomed case 1209 accommodating capacitor element 1206, and a sealing member 1210 sealing capacitor element 1206. An anode lead 1208A and a cathode lead 1208B are connected to capacitor element 1206 through an anode lead tab 1207A and a cathode lead tab 1207B, respectively. The vicinity of an opening end of bottomed case 1209 is subjected to pressing in a lateral direction and curling.
As shown in a perspective view of FIG. 12, capacitor element 1206 is formed by winding a pair of electrode foils formed of an anode foil 1202 and a cathode foil 1203 with a separator 1212 being interposed therebetween, and securing them with a winding stop tape 1205. Anode lead 1208A is connected with anode foil 1202 through anode lead tab 1207A, and cathode lead 1208B is connected with cathode foil 1203 through cathode lead tab 1207B.
As an electrolyte of electrolytic capacitor 1201 with a configuration as described above, an electrolytic solution, a solid electrolyte, or the like is used. Such an electrolyte is charged into a gap between anode foil 1202 and cathode foil 1203 as the electrode foils of capacitor element 1206.